Hehayo
Hehayo sails out of on the Sage Ocean. Hehayo is an unofficially retired officer, who is at the moment just having reconnect difficulties, due to him being in a foreign country. " I'll be back! ", as Hehayo stated.; May 2007. As if June 16, 2009, Hehayo is indeed "back" after a long (two year) retirement. Hehayo, is back to prove (once again) that he is one of the best gunners in Sage. In his words, "I will be one of the BEST GUNNERS in SAGE!". Achievements and Contributions * Former senior officer, along with Renesteegs as his trusted captain of Oceanic Thugs * Former cook, flirt, explorer, officer, fleet officer and first ultimate Gunner of * Former member of the flag Lunatic Fringe * Became Admiral in the navy on 09/15/2006 * Became a manager of Dmomo's stalls on 08/10/2006 * Gained his first stall (iron monger) on 09/4/2006 * Competed in Fight Club 2006 on team Nautical Kombat, for which he was awarded the River Belt * Competed in the Foot Brawl 2006 on team Sun Kings, for which he was awarded the Bronze Cup * Articles on; -- "How can ye be a pirate and don't know how to team?http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=733813#733813", "SwordFightinghttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=733814#733814" *"Thing we should know abouthttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=676205#676205", "So, ye want to be an officer huh?http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=733811#733811" History Hehayo started playing on the Sage Ocean in September of 2005, as a mere greenie. After understanding the basics, he had big dreams of becoming a officer, a dream that was finally realized with the founding of Twilight in February 2006. After successfully finding his crew, he improved on his skills and on June 26 he became the very first ultimate in gunning in Twilight, and is currently-unofficially retired. Hehayo came out of retirement as of June 16, 2009. Biography July 6th, 2006 Deporting from , Hehayo saw a red might ringed merchant brig nearing him. Not wasting time, he immediately attacked and defeated it with a sloop, shooting it 12 times without being hit in return. Nearing , he came out of a sloop battle and saw a red might ringed war brig and also a red might ringed sloop. He immediately asked himself which should he attack but decided that he should attack the war brig. He defeated the war brig, hitting it 16 times while receiving only three hits. July 24th, 2006 Hehayo came out of battle with a sloop and he saw a merchant galleon nearing him. He attacked and defeated this ship, shooting it 28 times and taking no return fire. August 28th, 2006 There was a party hosted by senior officer Sidewinder and captain Analissa for the Twilight crew only. There were many tournaments. The first tournament was Poker with a buy-in of 1,000 PoE. As they started the tournament, Hehayo, being a bad poker player put in all of his PoE, thinking that he might win. He didn't however; Zebrahead eliminated him, making Hehayo the first to be eliminated. Silmon won the tournament by out clipping Zebrahead, Tomcollins and Mabeuf, winning 10,000 PoE. The second tournament was swordfighting hosted by Sidewinder with a pot of 10,000 PoE. Hehayo defeated Mabeuf and Puppiedog. Then it can down to Hehayo and Tomcollins. Hehayo was beaten cause he used the wrong strategy on Tomcollins. In turn Tomcollins defeated Sidewinder. The third tournament, again hosted by Sidewinder, was also swordfighting. This time the pot was still 10,000 PoE but now he added an extra prize - a solid wrapped present. Hehayo defeated Candlelady, Zebrahead, Puppiedog and finally got his revenge on Tomcollins. After the tournaments, captain Analissa announced that she was going to semi-retire because she was heading to graduate school. She promoted one of her most trustwothy and loyal senior officers, Zebrahead, to the captaincy. September 4th, 2006 Hehayo joined a treasure drop tournament and won his first and second rounds. He then faced Choukos - an ultimate treasure drop player. Hehayo defeated Choukos and was stunned to see how he could have defeated him. On this day Hehayo also opened his first stall (an iron monger). With some help from his friend Dmomo he had finally gained his first stall and he was very glad to see that he could be trusted. October 2nd, 2006 Hehayo joined a swordfighting tournament and won his way to the fourth round after defeating Gingerpirate, Hepocrates and Blackgronsag. At this point Hehayo was facing one of the fasting building instas, ultimate swordfighters on Sage, Volcanus. Hehayo defeated Volcanus and was stunned by how lucky he was. After advancing through the fifth round, there was the final round of the tournament where he faced his hearty Snuby. Even though Hehayo lost, he was glad it was to one of his hearties as it was a pleasant match. October 12th, 2006 Both Twilight and Vicious Rogues left the flag Lunatic Fringe. Twilight became independent. September 17th, 2009 Hehayo met for the first time, an Ocean Master and a beaut too. For in his five years as being a pirate he had never seen anyone so elegant looking, so desirable, so. . . could this be love, could he have fallen for an Ocean Master (:P)? Anyway, he met Miss Ocean-Master Galene today (afternoon).